Will This Fix Our Mistakes?
by Aiko Wind
Summary: After messing up for the fourth time and gaining another angry punishment from the last guardian, Jack is injured because Phil took away his staff. Man in Moon thinks it's appropriate for Jack's friends AND family (Seasonal Spirits) to learn about his memories, and that he was the first and youngest out of them to die before becoming a spirit. Rated T for abuse and blood.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

_**WAH. MY LAPTOP HATES ME SO MUCH, IT RESTARTED AS I WAS TYPING. WAHHHHHH!  
Anyway, I have to put some key points, because I'm really tired of typing.**_

_**~Jack messed up four times, so all the guardians are angry with him**_

_**~His fellow seasons beat him, so they hate him**_

_**~Phil took his staff, so he didn't have stable control of the wind**_

_**~He crashes and his head starts bleeding**_

_**~My OC, Aiko (sprit of Valentine's Day, imagine anything but a baby in a diaper) comforts him, as well as Baby Tooth**_

_**~The Moon blinds them with a light**_

_**There. NOW DONT RESTART AGAIN. Oh, lots of plot twists/surprises.**_

* * *

Aiko, Jack and Baby Tooth open their eyes, seeing an empty room. Well not really. There were a lot of couches, a big tv screen and a door. Soon, thuds were heard as the Spirit of Spring, Lily, Spirit of Summer, Rose, and Spirit of Autumn, Blaze, and the guardians fell into the room, Aiko, Jack and Baby Tooth wincing as they fell painfully.

Rose looked at them, before charging at Jack. She paused seeing Aiko, instantly wrap her arms around the winter spirit as he whimpered. She had forgotten to tend to his head wound, so a hole in the ceiling appeared. A dark light dropped in as Pitch Black appeared. The Guardians of Childhood turned their weapons at them, before he held a hand up.

The Nightmare spirit walked to the trio, before Aiko let go of Jack, her inner arm covered in blood. Jack's blood. Pitch turned to Jack as said spirit looked at him. He held a hand to his bleeding head wound as black sand, careful not let any slip inside, formed as a Band-Aid. Jack leaned into the touch. When the gray hand left, Pitch forged back into the shadows as MiM's voice lead through the room.

_'My Guardians of Childhood and Seasons, you have treated Jack differently ever since his mistakes and accident.'_

Blaze scoffed, retorting that Jack Frost was a mistake himself and MiM made the wrong decision of making him a sprit. The other spirits chuckled as Jack began tearing up. Baby Tooth jumped on his nose as she picked up falling tears, collecting them in her hand and spilling it out to grab more tears. A blinding light came as everyone but Jack, Aiko and Baby Tooth, who was protected from it by a shield of shadows blocked it out.

_'This is why you are here. Here to watch Jack Overland Frost's memories.'_

Jack had little time to protest as the large screen TV turned on.

* * *

_**How did I do? Should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Birth and Abuse

_**Ok... So far so good. No restarting. I'M AWARE YOU YOU COMPUTER OnO Anyway. WOW. Already 1 favorite and 3 follows? Well, I guess I'll make more. For you! XD Anyway... OH CRAP. I FORGOT. I FORGOOOOOTTTTT.**_

_Aiko Wind does not own Rise of the Guardians_

_**I forgot. Last chapter. Hope this makes up for it!**_

* * *

_A man walked back and forth, a woman there with him. The man had chocolate brown hair and light brown eyes. The woman had brown hair with. She watched him as he walked back and forth, memorizing his clothing. A white shirt, brown vest and brown pants. The woman had a brown dress, reaching her ankles, decorated with red thread as swirls around the bottom._

_She shook her head before grabbing him._

_"Jackson! Worrying like this won't help at all! Be strong for Mary!"_

_'Jackson' looked at the woman, who appeared to be his sister, and sighed. "Your right, Belle. But, I'm so worried."_

Jack looked up and Aiko smiled. He remembered his birth, but even that was a sad memory.

_Soon enough, he heard a loud cry, but then a gasp. Concerned, he sprinted towards the room, Belle following behind. The housewife was holding a baby, who wasn't even crying. Jackson walked slowly as he saw Mary holding another baby, crying softly into his visible brown hair._

_"M-Mary, what happened?"_

_She looked at him, her blonde hair and pain-filled blue eyes looking up at him. "Jackson, I had twins. But one was stillborn..."_

_Jackson looked in awe, before he looked at the baby Mary cradled in her arms. "What is the baby's gender?"_

_The housewife, still grief-strucken by her first stillborn baby, looked up at him. "A boy, sir. This one is a girl. I'm certain that if she gew up, she would a beautiful young woman and I know that one will be a handsome young man."_

_Jackson smiled sadly, from the compliment and from the bet he and his wife made a few nights ago. They agreed at, if it were a boy, his name would be Jack. And if it was a girl, they would name it Mariana. He won the bet._

_Mary looked at him, whispering the word "Jack" before falling on the pillow. The baby, which calmed down from screaming, fell from her arms. Jackson caught him as Belle rushed over to Mary, calling her name repeatedly._

_"Mary? Mary?! Mary!"_

_Jackson, who was holding the new baby named Jack, looked at his sister as the housewife stood, holding her hands to her mouth. 2 deaths, and her first on the job? Jackson began crying, while Belle asked the housewife to leave, and give them a moment. Of course, she understood, and left in haste._

_Jackson and Belle cried, as Jack opened his eyes, revealing beautiful brown eyes. Belle looked sadly at him and smiled. "Jackson, he looks like you."_

_Jackson sniffled. "That's why his name is Jack." Little did Jack know, his life as going to be so much miserable as he grew up._

By now, almost everyone was in tears from the sad, yet adorable scene. Lily was in most tears, because she was the one that kept teasing Jack for crying after every memory, and she even beat him everytime a tear slid out of his eyes. She can still remember his hoarse whisper that made her smile in hapiness in the past.

"Crying shows weakness to you, doesn't it?"

Another memory showed as Aiko smiled. This was how she and Jack met. MiM's voice rang through the room.

_Jack is 3_

_A tiny Jack was hit in the face, making his nose appear broken and bloody. Jackson threw his son out as he face-planted in the freezing snow. The snow soon turned red as he stood up, holding his nose._

_He ran out the fence. _**I love father, but does he HAVE to go drinking every night? **

Everyone was shoked. At such a young age, he was abused and knew about drinking?

_In his throughts, he didnt notice a girl walking towards him. They crashed into each other as a book smacked her in the face._

_He was about to apologize before the girl raised her hand. "No, you shouldn't apologize. I was distracted in my book to notice you."_

_Jack smiled at her as she gasped, noticing his bleeding nose. She grabbed a handkerchief from her woven basket as she covered it in a little bit of snow. She pressed it against his nose, as the snow healed his broken nose._

_As the blood leaked away, they sat in the snow awkwardly. She looked at him through her brown hair and blue eyes as she spoke up. "I haven't asked her name, rude of me. What is it?"_

_"Jack Overland Frost."_

_"I like it. My name is Aiko Zuri - Anja* Wind."_

_Jack chuckled, making Aiko giggle. "It's funny we have last names that have something to do with weather."_

_Aiko noticed now. "It is. Well, why dont we meet again over at the well. I have to go home to tend to my mother."_

_"Did something happen?"_

_"She's sick. This is filled with bread and medicine."_

_Jack looked sadly at Aiko. "Oh, tell her about me and that I said 'Get Well'!_

_Aiko smiled. "I will and thanks!"_

_Jack stood up and walked to the well, splashing his face in the water. He hesitantly walked back to his house, opening the door._

_"WHERE'S THE BLOOD?"_

_Jack whimpered as another hit sent him into the wall, blacking out the memory._

Aiko smiled sadly, not knowing until now that she was so happy at her older age of 5 at that time, and he was suffering and wasn't affecting him, like whimpering and crying.

Jack smiled as the Guardians (and yes, both Childhood and Seasons) looked stiff. Baby Tooth snuggled deep into the base of his neck, snuggling to give him comfort, to which he smiled at. MiM smiled, seeing his plan was working. Now to get more spirits who held eternal grudges on him to watch the memories.

That will be a lot of spirits though...

* * *

_**IS IT LONG? IS IT D: Oh**_

_***Zuri-Anja = two words that mean in Beautiful**_

_**Zuri - White and Lovely**_

_**Anja - Beauty**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Lullaby

_**Yay! Someone appreciates my work! XD I have 1 review and more favorites. Thanks! I'll start answering reviews in the next chapter.**_

_Aiko Wind does not own ROTG_

_Memory_

_**MiM talking**_

Outside

* * *

No one could not talk as a white light blinded them. In front of them was a young lady, hair a stormy gray color. She had watery skin texture, and lightning colored eyes. She had a soaking shirt and black skinny jeans, colored like black-gray clouds in a strong storm. Her hands her covered in claws, as were her toes. Only Jack knew her. The Storm Harpy.

She looked at Jack, who shrank back in Aiko's arms. The older spirit (older by 212 years) held him lovingly as a mother would. Storm looked at a couch and flew with her wings and sat on the arm rester. Another memory started

_**Jack is 5**_

_Once again, Jack was forced ut of his house. Every winter, where the wind was cold enough to give eternal frostbite, he was forced out of his home. His nose was covered in cold red as Jackson was heard with his new step-mom._

_Jack shivered as he walked, barefoot, towards the well, where Aiko was there, reading a book. Over the past two years, Jack and Aiko had gotten along so well. When she heard the faint crunching of snow, she turned to say were usual greeting, but paused, seeing him._

_Jack was deathly pale and his face was flushed red. She set a bookmark in her book and set it in her basket. The blanket she had around her shoulders was removed and set around his shoulders. He could hardly register it as he closed his eyes. The basket fell to the snow, as did the two kids, as Jack was hugged with Aiko, his body looking for her body heat, as well as the blanket._

_Aiko held him close as her mother came out, looking for her. She saw her daughter by the well as usual, but instead of talking to Jack, Aiko was holding Jack close to her. She rushed towards them, seting the lantern down next to them. Aiko looked up at her mother._

_Her mother, named Saeiko, looked down at Jack. He had gotten a little worse. He was too pale as his face was furiously red, along with most of his body where heat was directed the most. Saeiko picked up Jack as Aiko grabbed the lantern and her basket. She followed her mother into her warm home._

Tooth looked at Jack, who was cuddled against Aiko, almost asleep. She fluttered silently towards them as Aiko looked up at her.

"What was his sickness?"

Aiko looked through her memories, trying to remember what it was. Finally she remembered.

"Hypothermia." One of the rarest and deadliest fevers is what causes less populaiton in her and Jack's times.

Tooth was shocked.

_Saeiko let Aiko put Jack on her bed as she prepared to sing. Aiko slept on the extra matress on the floor as she snuggled in. Jack, who was still a little awake, wasnt prepared for the soft voice, singing in a language._

_"__nen-nen yo okororiyo suya-suya to oyasuminasai_  
_nen-nen yo okororiyo yasashi hito ni sodachimasu you ni_  
_kami-sama arigatou, enjeru (angel) mo arigatou_  
_nen-nen yo okororiyo mama no mune de oyasuminasai"_

_"nen-nen yo okororiyo suya-suya to oyasuminasai_  
_nen-nen yo okororiyo uruseru hito ni sodachimasu youni_  
_kami-sama arigatou derai wo arigatou_  
_nen-nen yo okororiyo mama no mune de oyasuminasai"_

_The memory ended when Jack fell asleep._

The girls were in a fit of adorableness, before North and Blaze shushed them and pointed to a trio at the side.

After all these years, the lullaby still had it's affect on Aiko and Jack, and even on Baby Tooth, as they were all snuggled up against each other. Tooth and Lily smiled at the adorable sight, while Blaze and Rose smiled from the way to get Jack to sleep.

Yes, they were going to treat him different. They all knew Jack had troubles sleeping, so they were going to learn this song somehow and help him sleep.

Aiko and Jack smiled in their sleep, remembering the lullaby on how they slept. Baby Tooth was snuggled in the crook of Jack's neck.

* * *

_**Can anyone guess where Aiko is from before, and what language the lullaby was sung in? I'll give a tiny shoutout, like mentioning your username at the beginning. For a little hint, just because her middle name was from French and Arabic, doesn't mean she's from there. There's your hint!**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Are They Real?

_**My God you guys are smart…. Yes it was Japanese. EH. Smart people. So that means Aiko is from Japan too. And this might not be long, I'm going to church . So the first three you figured it out was:**_

_**Kentario  
changeofheart505**__**Caithlinn13**_

_**Jack's thoughts, MiM talking, A/N's**_

_Memory_

_Aiko Wind does not own ROTG_

* * *

Before the next memory started, another bright light flashed. Aiko was actually getting pretty tired of it, as her eyes were probably blind for a minute.

Jack, on the other hand, knew that MiM is probably sending all the spirits that hated him to watch his memories. He only knew a certain amount of spirits, so that wouldn't be a problem. The light died out, and there was a man, a black, witch like hat adorned his head, a white shirt with gold accessories, black pants, and a black cape with gold insides.

Jack knew the woman as Father Time, as she had gold clocks everywhere. She stared at everyone, before sitting down on the couch. There was only one spot left. Now, you might think that Father Time was a bit older, but he became a spirit at age 18.

Soon, the TV turned on again and their attention was drawn to it.

_**Jack is 7 and his Hypothermia is gone**_

_Jack was running around his house, a little girl who looked 3 following him. "JWACK." He turned around, his brown bangs getting in his chocolate brown eyes. "I Hungry." Jack smiled, before picking her up. His stepmother and father were out on another date. He walked slowly to the kitchen, the weight of his sister slowing him down a little. He opened a cabinet, getting a milk bottle._

_**Too bad we don't have don't have a microwave. I'm sure Emma would love some warm milk.**_

_7-year-old Jack sat on the floor and put the nipple of the bottle in Emma's mouth. She began sucking hungrily. He giggled and there was a knock on his door. He opened it to see Aiko and another little girl. Jack knew her as Aiko's sister. Aiko was 9 and her sister was 3, just a bit older than Emma._

_Jack bent down, putting Emma on the floor. Emma was sucking on the bottle and sat there, like the obedient girl she was. Jack smiled. "Hi, Yuki. What can I do for you both?" He stood up, only being up to Aiko's chest. He stared up at her._

_Aiko looked at Yuki as she frowned. "Is Santa Clause real? And the tooth fairy, sandman and Easter Bunny?" Jack looked at her, wierdly, before laughing._

The Guardians sighed. 7 was the age that kids start maturing and forget about them. Jack and Aiko's answer made them perk up.

_Aiko and Jack answered with a gasp. "Of course they're real!" Yuki still looked unsure. "Who told you otherwise?"_

"_Sophie and Jamie Bennett."_

"_Really? Don't listen to them, their just turning old."_

_That made Aiko and Yuki laugh, along with Jack and Emma, who overheard. Aiko was invited in as Yuki began playing with Emma. Speaking of the chocolate brown girl, she had finished her bottle Jack picked her up and placed her head over his shoulder and began patting her back softly._

_She burped, making everyone present in the room laugh. The memory faded as Aiko and Jack sat on the couch, watching their younger siblings and chatting about random things._

Everyone was smiling. Finally, there was a good memory. Jack remembered Emma, and she kind reminded him of Baby Tooth, though she couldn't talk.

* * *

_**Well, I hafta go now. See ya in the next update!**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Sacrifice

_**Yay, more people noticed :D**_

_**changeofheart505: "Snow"? And Thanks for the like. ^w^**_

_**and from Chapter 3: changeofheart505: Sure!**_

_Aiko Wind does not own ROTG_

* * *

_**'Have you thought differently about Jack, yet?'**_

Everyone looked at the open ceiling hole, then at Jack. He was staring at the remote, that helped the memory paused and play. He stood up and snatched it off the table and looked at it.

_'WHY IS THERE NO FOWARD BUTTON.'_

He shrugged, trying to ignore the pity or angry stares as he pressed play.

_The memory started._

_**Jack is 9**_

Jack Frost paled, _**(pun intended. He's pale already) **_they were getting close to the saddest memory. But, this was the saddest memory for Aiko. Aiko sighed and went close to Jack.

_"Jack! Where are you?!" _

_"Jack! I promised I'll find you, and I'll win!"_

_A 5-year-old girl walked through the forest. An 11-year-old girl was walking next to her, a gun in her hand. This forest was infested with bears and wolves._

_They looked around, before hearing monkey sounds. They looked for the source of the sound, before the 5-year-old pointed up a tree and laugh. The 11 year old followed her finger and laughed herself._

_There was the boy they were looking for, except he was upside down, hanging from his legs. "Hey, Aiko! Hey Emma!" Emma and Aiko laughed before Aiko yelled at him, playfully. "You can't have fun all the time, Jack!"_

Jack looked insulted and looked at Aiko. "Excuse me? I'm the Guardian of Fun!" Aiko laughed and pushed him playfully.

_Jack did a raspberry, before Emma started complaining she was sleepy. Her older brother sighed exasperately (SP?) and flipped down. "Alright, little lady. We can go home."_

_Emma shouted a loud yay. Soon, the trio walked, until they heard rustling coming from the trees. Emma hid behind Jack, who was covered by Aiko, holding her shotgun. Jack took out his bow and arrows, the string first attached to his chest. Emma held Jack's skinny legs._

_Soon, a large animal walked out of the bush. It was a bear!_

_Motherly instincts shot up with the two younger kids behind her, Aiko shot the bear. The animal roared, feeling threated. It charged for them, it's tears bared. Aiko pushed Jack and Emma out of the way._

_"Aiko!"_

_Aiko looked at the bear, reading to shoot it again, until it jumped on her. She yelled as Jack pushed Emma towards the entrance to the forest._

_"Get someone!"_

_Emma ran out as Jack grabbed an arrow. He pulled it on the string and let go, doing it repeatedly, not caring where it went. But, when the beast had already died, it was too late. Aiko's eyes were closed, and she didn't look as if she was breathing._

_Soon, there were thuds echoing through the forest. Jack turned, his eyes wet from crying and the wound the bear was able to put on his chest, and saw Emma running with Saeiko. Aiko's mother cried out as she kneeled towards her daughter. Emma cried in Jack's chest as he wept in her hair._

_"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't save her..."_

_**It's all my fault. I wasn't quick enough.**_

_Saeiko looked up at Jack in shock. She cupped his face gently, her hands a little bloody._

_"It's ok, Jack. At least you did something. You did something. And that's all I'll ask for."_

_Jack smiled as Emma paused from crying, her eyes still leaking with water as she fell asleep. Saeiko left, leaving Jack to grieve._

_Emma woke up as Jack whispered one more sentence._

_"Alright, Aiko. You won. You found me."_

_The memory faded._

Jack was crying a little, as Aiko hugged him. She was crying too. In fact, everyone was crying. Another memory came up.

_As Jack left, Emma following him, the screen focused on Aiko's body. Her hair turned red slowly. She opened her eyes as they turned from blue to pink. Her bloody, colonial outfit turned into everyday clothes._

_It was a pink tank top, white shorts and red sneakers. Her hair was decorated with pink hearts, her face grew hearts as scars. She noticed Jack's bow and arrow, the case which held the arrows turned pink, and the arrows grew from wood to pink steel._

_The steel arrow turned into soft hearts, but when she was fighting, they turned sharp. The white feathers at the bottom turned red._

_She looked up at the growing full moon._

_**"Your name is Aiko Cupid Valentine."**_

Everyone looked at Aiko, who was fidgeting from the stares. Jack decided to lighten up the mood.

"So that's what happened to my bow and arrows! WHY!"

Everyone had a good laugh, even Aiko and Baby Tooth, who was unresponsive for a while. A new memory began loading as Jack pressed play.

* * *

_**How did it go? Oh, and they updated the guidelines on my birthday?!**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Jack's Death Day

_**THIS. WAS. SO LAAATTEEEEE.**_

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- (cough) (hack)**_

_**Oops... ... ... XD**_

_**I made Jack 11 when he died, because, I didn't want Jack being older than Aiko... Sorry! Plus, younger Jack means guiltier spirits/guardians!**_

_Aiko Wind does not own ROTG_

_"JACK!"_

_A 8 year old girl was bouncing on Jack's bed, who was still snoring slightly. He still wasn't awake?!_

_Making a cute pout face, she got a cup of water, still cold, that Jack kept near his bed just in case he had to drink some water. He was sleeping in a guest room, his dad had died from a hunting trip and their stepmother was arrested for abuse, so he was at Aiko's house._

_Jack was supposed to make Saeiko feel better about an empty room in her house, so Jack asked if he and Emma could stay. They said yes, so Emma was in that usual situation where Jack wouldn't wake up._

_So she did what she usually did. Dump a glass of water or grab one of her pillows and smack the thing, if it was the pillow or water, on Jack's face._

_As Emma dumped the freezing water on Jack, he gasped and jumped up._

_"Monkeys from Mars!"_

"What...?" Jack blushed teal blue as he remembered that was what he was **probably **dreaming about...

_"What?" Soon, Emma started laughing as Jack blushed. He rubbed the water out of his eyes as he walked Emma outside. It was still morning, as everyone in the village knew Jack and Emma loved sitting in the lake early in the morning._

_"Jack?"_

_"Yes, Emma?"_

_"Can you sing that song again?"_

_Jack laughed as he was a little confused. "What song, Emma? I sing lots of songs." Emma huffed in thought, she had forgotten that detail. As she tried remembering a song, she remembered one._

_"That song... Let it Go?"_

_"Any reason why?"_

_"Because."_

_Jack laughed. That was his usual comment when he got in trouble and the adult asked why he did it. "Oh, alright."_

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen..._  
_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, I'm the king._  
_The wind is howling like, this swirling storm inside..._  
_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I've tried."_

Everyone was smiling. No one but Aiko, as they've sung together before, has heard Jack sing, and he sang really good.

_Emma smiled as she swayed, occasionally moving her feet out of the lake. Jack had his feet in the lake as he sang._

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see!_  
_Be the good boy you always have to be!_  
_Conceal don't feel, don't let them know..._  
_Well now they now!"_

_"Let it go, let it go!_  
_Can't hold it back anymore._  
_Let it go, let it go,_  
_turn away and slam the door!"_

_"I don't care, what they're going to say!_  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered us anyway."_

_Emma smiled at Jack. The cold did indeed never bother them. As Jack sang, the sun rised as everyone woke up, smiling. Every day, they would wake up to hear Jack's singing and would find Jack and Emma sitting together, side by side, at the lake that never freezes. _

_Emma suddenly remembered something. "Jack! Can we go ice-skating?"_

_"Any reason why, little lady?"_

_"Because."_

_It wasthe same conversation. After many seconds of glares from the brother and sister, they both gave up as the laughed. Emma had won._

_"Fine. We'll go ice-skating."_

Bunny laughed. "You have some sort of thing with your sister?" Everyone began chuckling. Jack chucked a snowball at him. "No..." After a glare from Aiko, he gave in. "Fine, I do! But, I'm related to her. You have a soft spot from Sophie, a girl that fell in your Warren."

Bunny blushed as he stuttered.

_Some time sped up. Now, they saw Jack's eye, startling the guardians. He looked down._

_"Jack, I'm scared!"_

The guardians looked sadly. They felt bad for him, already loosing everyone dear to him at 11. Little did they know, they would feel more guilty then bad...

_"I-I know you are. You're gonna be- you're gonna be fine. We're gonna have fun instead!"_

Tooth gasped. She was the only one who remembered Jack had said the same thing to Jamie.

_"No, we're not!"_

_"Would I trick you?"_

_"Yes, you always play tricks!"_

_**'Dang, I said the wrong thing there, now didn't I?'**_

_"W-Well, not this time. You're gonna be fine, I told you. You have to believe in me."_

_Emma looked at Jack, putting her faith in Jack. She looked at him, and smiled, despite the curcuimstances. Jack returned her smile with a game of hopscotch._

_"One..." Crack, not steady enough. "Woah~!"_

_Emma giggled at her older brother's antics._

_"Two." Crack. Jack already cracked it. If Emma jumped on this, it would break._

_"Three." No crack. Emma could stay on it._

_"Now it's your turn. One... That's it, that's it! Two... Three...!"_

_Emma yelped as Jack tugged her to his spot on the ice. The siblings smiled at each other. _

The Guardians and Spirits had little time to celebrate as something else happened.

_"Woah!"_

_"JACK!"_

Everyone gasped. Had he died too?

_**"It's cold... I can't leave Emma!"**_

_Jack tried swimming up, but he remembered. His father never taught him how to swim. But, he had one accomplishment. Emma wanted to go ice skating, and her death hadn't become the reason she was so excited to go ice skating._

_It was Jack's death, because he loved her oh so much._

_**Aww...**_

_**Review for more! SO SORRY THIS WAS LATE THOUGH D:**_


End file.
